In Dragons We Trust
by ShadowClan7
Summary: In Dragons We Trust is the fifth episode of the TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. During that time, the dragons were framed on going on rampages and destroying important buildings like the Great Hall and the Armory. Hiccup had been sneaking around Mildew's house, only to find out that Mildew had done it, not the dragons. What would have happened if Mildew had caught him at it?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first HTTYD fanfic. Comment what you like and enjoy!**

**-Shadow**

Prologue

It was night in Berk. One of the darkest nights, for there was no moon in the sky. All was silent except for the hooting of an owl and crunching of leaves under an old man's boot. The old man smiled as he walked through the leafy woods. This was how he liked his nights. Silent and dark.

"Come now, Fungus," the old man muttered slyly to a small sheep that was trotting faithfully beside him. Fungus let out a soft baa and continued to follow the old man. The man continued to walk stealthily through the forest until he reached a collection of docks at the edge of the small island. When he saw a wooden ship sailing up to one, the old man couldn't resist a toothy grin. Soon, the dragons would be gone from Berk.

The ship anchored near the dock, and a large man with a rather bushy beard stepped off board. He smirked proudly at the flag that was waving at the top of his ship; the Outcast Flag. Any other viking on Berk would have fled in fear to tell the chief, Stoik the Vast, about the predicament, but not this old man. This is what he had come for.

For the first time, the old man stepped out of the bushes he had been hiding behind. The large viking's smirk instantly turned into a scowl. He drew an bludgeon from his belt that looked like it was capable of inflicting nasty blows.

"What do you want," growled the man with the bushy beard, his voice rough and scratchy.

The old man took a deep breath and said, "My name is Mildew, and I've got a preposition for you."

Chapter One

"But Dad, Toothless wouldn't do something like that! It must have been Mildew! Why else would he be all the way on this side of town?"

"I know, Hiccup, but there's nothing I can do. Mildew's got the village calling for the dragons' heads," replied Hiccup's father Stoik the Vast. Hiccup sighed, down-casting his eyes. It was bad enough his father had sent all of the dragons off of Berk, but now he had to go and fix Mildew's roof. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all were "busy" (though Fishlegs only because Snotlout had talked him into it), and Astrid was helping Mulch and Bucket fix their food shortage problem. Wonderful.

Hiccup slouched as he walked out of the Hall. He called for Toothless, and the Night Fury instantly appeared at his side. Toothless seemed to give him a look that said 'You'll survive' as Hiccup hoisted himself onto his back. Hiccup couldn't help but show off as he felt the amazing sensation of flying once again. Every while, he and Toothless would to a loop, a drop, or some other kind of trick that would have everyone gaping in awe... if they were here. But they weren't here. They were happily doing their everyday business while he, Hiccup, went to repair Mildew's roof. Hiccup knew that he should stop feeling sorry for himself, but then he was reminded where they were going. They landed smoothly, and Hiccup slipped himself off of Toothless's back.

"See ya later, Bud," he murmured to his friend. And off Toothless went. Hiccup tried his best to look brightened and knocked on the front door. Mildew answered with a scowl. He nodded to a pile of wood and nails, handed Hiccup a hammer, and muttered, "Get to work."

Hiccup didn't hesitate to obey. As he was hammering, he looked down through the gigantic hole in the roof. _Mildew wasn't in his house! _After struggling with himself for a few seconds, his curiosity got the better of him. He slipped a rope through the hole, and carefully lowered himself down into the older viking's house.

It didn't take long for him to notice something sticking out from underneath a curtain. He quickly pulled the curtain back, finding instruments he had never seen before on the other side. _'Finally, I have proof' _he thought joyfully as he examined them closer. There were two boots shaped exactly like Zippleback footprints, and a rod with claws at the end that could have easily been seen as the claws marks of a Monstrous Nightmare. Where Mildew had gotten something so evenly spaced, Hiccup had no idea.

"Looking for something?" came a slow, drawling voice from behind him. Hiccup froze, then slowly turned his head to see Mildew looking viciously into his eyes. Hiccup couldn't say anything, so he just glared at the old viking.

"I knew it," he growled softly. "It's all your fault." To his surprise, Mildew just grinned.

"Come on boy," he said gleefully. "We're taking you to see your father." Hiccup cursed inside his head as Mildew grabbed hold of his arm, plucked the instruments from his hands, and led him out to the gaping cliff that was next to his house. He threw the boots and the claw rod into the ocean, and started leading Hiccup away from his house. It took Hiccup a while to realize that they were going in the completely opposite direction of his father's house. In fact, they were going into the woods!

"Where are we going?" asked Hiccup, startled, but Mildew didn't reply and kept leading him farther and farther into the endless sea of green leaves. Hiccup struggled and wrenched himself from the grasp of the old man.

"Where are we going?" he demanded again, "We're going the opposite direction from town." Mildew scowled.

"Your father had some business to do down at the docks. We're going there." Why would Stoik tell Mildew that? Hiccup was unsure whether to trust Mildew or not. He Eventually decided to go with Mildew. After all, he could have gone to town while Hiccup was fixing the roof, and if his father really was down there, he'd get in more trouble than he was already in. That is, if he ran away. In no time, they were at the docks.

Hiccup took in the sight in front of him. There was a ship there; an Outcast ship. Hiccup's eyes widened and he began turning to run. A few seconds later, he found himself looking into the face of Berk's oldest and most feared enemy, Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin gave a big smirk and said in a loud, strong voice, "Hello, Dragon Conqueror!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, let's give chapter 2 a try! For those of you who don't know, I changed Chapter 1 up a bit. See if you like it better!**

**Theresaw2010: Honestly, I don't think Alvin cares about what Hiccup looks like as long as he gets what he wants out of him, but your idea is a great idea and I'll put it into the next chapter! :) The only reason he didn't act like you said is because Mildew had already told him who the Dragon Conqueror was.**

**LookingUp: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing! (and cliffhangers are my specialty! ;) )**

**Gir240: Good idea. I tweaked Chapter 1 up a little bit. Read and tell me what you think!**

**imaginationflies: How will it turn out? You're about to find out!**

**Thanks to all my viewers! Feel free to tell my if there's something that you'd like to be changed. I'm open to all ideas! Now, without further ado, Chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymes! XD)**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Two

"Expected him to be a bit bigger than this," Alvin said with a malicious grin. "Doesn't matter, though." Hiccup had no idea what he should do. If he ran, he would probably get caught. His prosthetic leg would trip him. He could yell for help, but it was highly unlikely anyone would hear him, this far away from the village. The only other option was to try and fight (yea right) all the Outcasts, or obey them. He didn't like the sound of any of those options, so he just picked the first thing that had come to his mind: running.

Without another word, Hiccup turned and bolted for the thick leaves. He got a head start, since it took the Outcasts a moment to establish what had just happened. He could hear Mildew and Alvin's yells of "After him!" in the distance. If he got to the village, Mildew would be punished too.

Lost in the chase, Hiccup didn't notice the high-growing roots at his feet. His prosthetic foot caught on one and he fell to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled. He quickly pushed himself up, but before he had time to run, a hard fist slammed into the side of his head, knocking him back down. Hiccup called for help as loud as he could, but cut off short when he found himself up against a tree with a hard pressure on his neck. Hiccup started to panic; he couldn't breathe!

"You'll feel the consequences for that later," muttered Alvin darkly. The pressure on Hiccup's neck suddenly disappeared.

Now if you want to stay in one piece, come with me." Hiccup, exhausted from his run and the blows, had no choice but to obey. An Outcast grabbed his shoulder and kept a firm hold on him, all the same. There was a flash of yellow in the woods and Hiccup turned his head to see what it was. He was able to regain his composure before the Outcast steering him saw his reaction, however.

Hiccup's heart leapt when he saw Fishlegs's head pop up from among the bushes. Their eyes locked, and Fishlegs mouthed something. He ran off stealthily, but not before Hiccup had caught one word: father. Fishlegs was going to get his father! There was still hope! After a few minutes of walking,(Hiccup couldn't believe he had run that far!) they were back at the boats. _Come on, Fishlegs!_

"Stop," Alvin suddenly commanded. All the Outcasts (and Hiccup) stopped instantly. "Did you hear that?" Everyone fell quiet and started to listen, and soon Hiccup heard it. Heavy footsteps could be heard, shaking the ground. Whatever it was,(and Hiccup had an idea) it was big and it was coming fast.

"Lets go," Alvin yelled at his men, and before he knew it, Hiccup was being rushed up onto the Outcasts' ship. He began to struggle, but in the condition he was in, it did no good. He was on Outcast property, now.

"Put it in him," the lead Outcast commanded. Hiccup was roughly pushed onto the floor, finding two Outcasts holding him down. Another plunged a needle into his arm, and most of the world was lost in pain and screaming. (Hiccup later suspected that it was his.) The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the huge, dark body of Toothless bounding out of the forest.

~Page Break~

Stoik burst through the trees only to find Toothless on the beach, roaring his head off. He stared in shock. '_I'm too late,' _was all he could think. _'I'm too late.'_ Toothless kept jumping into the water, but whenever he had to swim, his fake tail dragged him down. The dragon growled in frustration that he had no way to get to his rider.

The blonde boy that had alerted Stoik of Hiccup's predicament earlier came out of the thick green brush, panting. With one look at his chief's face, the boy knew what had happened. _Too late._

Out of nowhere, the great Stoik the Vast broke down and started sobbing. Fishlegs just stared at him in terror. What would happen to Berk if the chief of the island couldn't keep his composure? He decided not to tell anyone. As long as they didn't ask him if Stoik had started sobbing in the middle of nowhere, it wouldn't be lying, right?

Fishlegs turned toward the forest and began to walk slowly, dreading that he would be the one to tell Berk what had happened.

~Page Break~

Hiccup woke to find himself in a small, dark room. It took him a while to remember what had happened, then to realize his wrists were shackled to the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself not to cry; he would not cry. The tears came out anyway.

After a while, he started hallucinating. He saw his Mom, his Dad, Toothless, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Mildew... Mildew! That name smacked him back into reality. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. He hoped that they would find out, hoped that old man would get what he deserved. After observing the cell he was in a little closer, he could clearly smell the scent of fresh blood, not in it, but around it.

"Oh, Odin," he murmured to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Just wanted to say really quickly that I'll try to update once a day, but I probably won't be able to EVERY day. So, yea.**

**Nekofreeak349: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as much as the first one!**

**Tasermon's Partner: Thanks! I didn't know if they had needles either, but I couldn't think of any other way to get anything inside of him. Hiccup's not so stupid he'll eat something from them, but I'll keep thinking! :)**

**Thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers, and favorites! And now, Chapter 3!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Three

"Whoa, Fishlegs, calm down," said Astrid. The blonde boy had ran into the Dragon Academy, where Hiccup was supposed to be meeting them, babbling his head off about Hiccup and boats.

"When are we gonna start," whined one of the twins. (Sometimes Astrid found it difficult to tell which one.) Judging by the voice, it was Ruffnut. Whichever one it was, she gave them a nasty glare. Fishlegs was obviously freaking out about something.

"What happened, Fishlegs," Astrid said, giving him her full attention.

Fishlegs took a deep breath and began, "So I was walking through the forest documenting plants, usual guy stuff, when I heard running feet. Really big running feet. I figured it was just Gobber and he had upset the Scauldron again, but then I heard someone yell, so of course I went to see what was going on." Fishlegs was talking so fast that Astrid could just barely understand him.

"So I tiptoed through the forest, and the first thing I saw was Alvin, so I almost panicked, but then I saw that Hiccup was with him."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Hiccup's working for Alvin?" interrupted Tuffnut, "Why would he do that?"

"He wasn't working for them," Fishlegs snapped. "He was just too tired to go anywhere. He looked pretty beaten up. They were taking him somewhere. He saw me, and I told him I was going to get his father, so I did."

Snotlout spoke for the first time since Fishlegs had come in, "Then why isn't he here?"

Fishlegs hesitated before saying, "We were too late. They took a boat and left." The training arena had an unearthly silence to it now, as the news started to sink in. Alvin had Hiccup. Astrid started shaking; No one knew if Hiccup would be able to survive this. Alvin could be really rough, Astrid knew from personal experience.

Her hand instinctively moved toward her lower leg, where she still had a scar as a reminder. Alvin had given that to her when she was eight. The first night in five years that the Outcasts had come to Berk.

"Let's go," she commanded, regaining her courage. Everyone, even Fishlegs, stared at her incredulously.

"You're not seriously thinking..."

"Let's go chase us some Outcasts."

~Page Break~

Hiccup sat in his cell, trying to figure out a way to escape. His ideas were crazier and crazier each time! _'Maybe I could try to jump them when they open the door, or I could use my prosthetic to dig a hole in the wall, or I could imitate an Outcast and sneak my way out!'_

Hiccup's heart sunk as he realized he couldn't do any of those things. He was still too tired. He would have thought that he would have at least regained _some _energy by now.

He jumped when he heard a door creak open in the distance. Loud footsteps echoed across a hall, then the door to his room opened to reveal Alvin the Treacherous, looking quite Treacherous, standing in the doorway.

"Let's sit down and have a little talk, shall we?"

~Page Break~

"Stoik stop! Ye don't know what yer doin!" Gobber yelled after his chief. "We don't even have weapons!"

"Alvin took my son, Gobber," Stoik said, obviously trying to control his anger, and failing miserably. "I'm goin after him now." Gobber sighed in defeat.

"What do we do first?" Stoik looked pleased that his best friend was going with him.

"We've got to ask that blonde boy from before a couple of questions," he said. "We don't know exactly what he saw." They both walked to the Dragon Academy, only to find it empty. The dragons were gone too.

"Well, seems to me like the teens had the same idea as you, Stoik," mumbled Gobber. "Now we got even more children to look for."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Who's POV do you want to see next? (Just for recap, we've had Hiccup's, Stoik's, Fishlegs's, Astrid's, and Gobber's.) Tell me in the reviews, and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! (But I'm not adding any more characters, sorry.)**

**-Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! The 6th was my 9 year old sister's birthday, so I couldn't update then, but I was hitting my head up against a wall (that's just an expression) about not updating yesterday! My family and I went to see Rise of the Guardians and when we got home I instantly looked up every single fanfiction about that. I am, again, very very sorry about that and I will try to make it up to you by putting four POV's in this chapter. Now for the thanks to reviewers...**

**imaginationflies: Yay! I caught somebody by surprise! I'm sorry for mission TWO straight days and here's Snotlout's POV. Thanks for reviewing!**

**minichurros123: You got it!**

**Guest: You got it too!**

**mystery girl234: Sure!**

**Tasermon's Partner: Yea, Astrid's history with Alvin was like I light bulb with me. I wasn't planning on doing it but then I was like, What if? And along with the whole needle anesthetic thing, you're right. Even if they don't have anesthetic they still have poison that could probably be exhumed. Thank you so much!**

**Messier42: Thanks!**

**Thanks to all favorites, followers, and reviewers. And now for the next installment!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Four

Snotlout glanced over at Astrid, who was doing spirals on Stormfly (probably just to show off). No matter how hard he tried, she still liked Hiccup better than him. Correction: She didn't really like him at all. List in thought, he was unprepared for the sharp swerve Hookfang did around some jagged rocks.

"Aaaaugh! Hookfang," he yelled at his dragon, angrily. His dragon let out a laugh-like snort, obviously very happy at making his rider frustrated. Snotlout was still in a bad mood; No matter how much he hated to admit it, he didn't want to risk his neck to save Hiccup. Even if he was the chief's son.

"When are we gonna be there," whined Tuff. He certainly had no pleasure in the distance they had to travel either. The twins were so bored, they weren't even arguing. Snotlout was starting to worry about them. Fishlegs just sat there, reading his stupid plant book or something. Who knew what else that guy did in his spare time.

Snotlout was coming up with a list of things that Fishlegs might do if no one was watching when he felt something with an extremely hot temperature whiz passed his left arm.

He jumped back (well, Hookfang did) at the sudden ball of fire. He looked down to see a big boat with an Outcast flag waving on a pole. Wow, that was pretty fast.

"Come on guys, let's go down," Astrid called to the rest of the teens.

"Finally," yelled Ruff, gleefully. As the group swooped down, more flaming balls of... yarn?... met them. Why yarn? Snotlout shrugged his shoulders at himself. They were big and caught fire easily. What's not to like?

Snotlout, who was not paying attention, heard the word, "Fire!" and, snapping back into reality, pulled back on his dragon's head, releasing the hot element Astrid had screamed out. She then yelled at the top of her lungs, "SNOTLOUT YOU IDIOT! I SAID DON'T FIRE! HICCUP'S STILL ON BOARD!"

"Well, I sorry!All I heard was fire! Astrid just rolled her eyes angrily and said, "Come on, we need to get down there!"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, she swooped down toward the burning ship. Growling, Snotlout fallowed her, along with the other hesitant teens. They landed on board, looking for any sign of life.

"Split up," yelled Astrid over the roar of the flames. Snotlout scoured the deck for any sign of Hiccup, until he actually smacked himself on the head. If Hiccup was anywhere, he would be below deck! Snotlout ran down the wooden steps as fast as he could; They were running out of time.

"Hiccup," he called, ashes stinging his eyes. Then, without warning, the boat collapsed in on him.

-Page Break-

Fishlegs ran to his dragon as fast as he could. He hopped up onto Meatlug, knowing that if he stayed he'd probably crumble down into the ocean with the ship; It was falling to pieces. He scanned the Outcast boat for the other teens. This obviously hadn't been the ship they had been looking for, because Alvin hadn't been on it.

Soon enough, Fishlegs was joined by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had immediately left when they established the ship was going to collapse. Meanwhile, Astrid had gone below to look for Snotlout. There was a crumbling sound the Fishlegs looked down in horror.

The boat was going down.

He screamed out Snot's and Astrid's names without any luck. They went down with the ship. All three of the remaining teens began to scour the ocean for their missing friends, and soon found Astrid. She had a few cuts, but other than that, she was all right. How she had been able to survive that, Fishlegs didn't know, and she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Snotlout," she gasped once she was back up on Stormfly. They began their search again, too busy to notice a small boat carrying two Outcasts, sailing away.

-Page Break-

Alvin watched as two of his men sailed a small safety boat toward his. One of his lookouts had spotted it earlier, and now he was awaiting their news.

"So?" he grunted as the two Outcasts scrambled onto the deck.

"Sir," one said, "Five kids found the decoy ship and used their dragons to burn it down. We're hoping they'll give up and go home. They might think the boy is dead." Alvin scowled.

"Stoik is smarter than that. If they go back, he'll come out to look for us." The two vikings looked like they were worried that Alvin was going to kill them for bringing such bad news. They weren't supposed to find the decoy so fast.

"We'd better get moving, then," he muttered. He went to fetch Stoik's boy when he saw his home on the horizon.

-Page Break-

Hiccup was completely unprepared when the door to his prison was slammed open and Alvin walked inside. Without a word, the large Outcast grabbed him by his hair and roughly steered him to the deck, ignoring Hiccup's struggles and protests. Only when Hiccup saw Outcast Island, did Alvin begin to speak.

"Now, get ready boy, because when we get there, you're going to be teachin' us how to train our dragons." Hiccup said nothing, knowing that he should save his fight for later. He was going to make sure Alvin failed, or he would die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why, hello again! Not much to say this time. I know the update is a little late, but technically it is within the day, so, yea. Reviewers...**

**Gir240: You'll have to wait and find out! (I know, I'm evil.) And yea, sorry for the short chapter. I write all these out on paper before I type them, and it takes and seems a lot longer when it's not on the computer.**

**Fareway19: Here it is! XD**

**imaginationflies: Yay, thank you so much! My friend went to see the Hobbit, and he said it was amazing! Maybe I'll go see it too...**

**Thanks to all my favorites, followers, and reviewers. And now, Chapter 5!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Five

Stoik couldn't believe his luck, and that wasn't in a good way. Now that the teens had gone, he had to find _them _as well as _Hiccup_! Who in their right mind would fin off without telling their chief? Now that he thought about it, Stoik would have probably done the same thing if he was young and Gobber got taken.

He, Gobber, and about twenty more men were sailing now, in fact, in what seemed like the slowest boats imaginable. Stoik was still paranoid that Alvin would launch an attack on Berk while he was gone, so he had left a decent number of warriors behind. Gobber kept himself busy humming a popular viking tune, and other vikings started to sing along. They had been traveling for a day now, (including night time) to find Hiccup, and hopefully those foolish friends of his as well. Gobber made a strange expression.

"What in the name of Thor is that?" he muttered, running to the other side of the boat to get a closer look. Stoik joined him to see a mast sticking out of the water, and an Outcast flag floating on the surface. _Where was Hiccup?_

He was about to call out the name of his only son when he head a completely different voice in the distance yell a completely different name.

"Snotlout!"

Something told the chief he wasn't going to like this. It took the teens about ten seconds to see their boat, and the boy named Fishlegs instantly began to chew on his lower lip. Stoik counted. One, two, three, four... just four. Wasn't there supposed to be five?

"Where is he," he growled, angry that they had lost _another _viking. "And Hiccup?"

"Hiccup wasn't on the ship," Astrid said with a nervous voice, "and Snotlout went down with it." She began to rub her arms, an obvious sign of nervousness.

"Alright then, let's go find them."

-Page Break-

"This is just great," Snotlout mumbled, kicking a small rock across the sand. He had tried to b the hero. He had tried to be the one to find the chief's son, and look where that had gotten him! He was stuck on Dragon Island, where, ironically, there was no dragons. Astrid probably didn't even care.''

A flash of blue caught his eye, and he looked down at the sand to see a thin, dim trail of blue sand leading into the forests beyond. Why in the world would there be blue sand? After brief hesitation, Snotlout put forward his foot, and followed it.

He walked on through the jungle, stumbling and tripping over tree roots as he went, to find himself at a cave, with the sand leading straight into it. There was no way Snotlout was going in there. There was ABSOLUTLEY no way he was going to step into more problems.

Snotlout followed the sand into the cave.

He crept on silently, feeling the narrow walls for direction. All of a sudden, the walls vanished. Even after feeling around for a while, Snotlout couldn't find any walls again, therefore started to panic. _This place was HUGE!_

Out of nowhere, a cold, dark laugh sounded from what seemed like every direction. No matter how many directions he spun to face, Snotlout couldn't locate the source of it.

"Who's there?" he called.

"You're worst nightmare," said a voice. Only this time, it spoke to Snotlout inside of his mind.

-Page Break-

Hiccup was in yet another cell, except this time on Outcast Island. Alvin had put restraints on him, (of course,) and had set down a bowl of soup just out of his reach, taunting him. Hiccup's stomach grumbled, not remembering the last time he had eaten. He was also weak from exhaustion, not a good feeling to have if you wanted to try to escape from somewhere.

Hiccup heard a door slam and the sound of heavy footsteps across the cold, stone floor. After the click of a lock, he was roughly hauled up onto his feet. He almost fell down again, not yet used to standing. He had been sitting for ages.

"Time to start," said Alvin, with uncharacteristic cheerfulness. Hiccup dreaded what had made Alvin in this mood, but something told him he was going to find out.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am about to fall asleep where I'm typing right now. POV suggestions are always welcome!**

**-Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm sorry that this is coming late, but I needed sleep last night. By the time I had done my homework, dishes, etc, I was going to fall asleep. I actually got on the computer, typed the first two sentinces, and discovered I had a bad case of Writer's Block. Not enough time to cure it. (Typing completely random words as fast as you can.) So, again sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Oh yea, reviewers...**

**imaginationflies: Lol, now I am. You'll find out about the needle (which I'm thinking about changing into that poison stuff that you can inhale) in either this chapter or the next. Not sure which one yet.**

**Thanks to all my favorites, followers, and reviewers. Now let's hope I redeem myself with chapter 6!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Six

Tuffnut had been surprised that Stoik hadn't exploded at them. I mean, after all, they did go after Hiccup without his permission. Not Astrid's best idea. They were downright lucky, and now they were downright lost. The four remaining teens, Stoik, and Gobber had been sailing around for forever, and they couldn't find anything. Just miles and miles of open sea. On the bright side, nobody was shooting flaming balls of string at them anymore. At least, Tuff didn't think they were. He turned around as if he expected for something to come out of nowhere.

_'Good' _he thought, as there was nothing there. He smirked and turned around to face the front of the boat again.

"What are you smiling at?" growled Gobber. He had been in a bad mood ever since they had lost Hiccup's trail _again_. (Stoik just remained expressionless.)

"There's nothing behind us," Tuffnut responded cheerfully. This earned him odd looks from the whole crew, except for Ruffnut, who looked behind them and said, "Cool!" Basically everyone rolled their eyes, and the boat kept sailing forward. Of course, they had a decent amount of boats behind them, too. (The chief had brought reinforcements.) All was dead silent.

A groan from behind them broke the stillness. Tuffnut turned his head to see Bucket clutching his, well, bucket.

"Oh no," sighed Mulch. "Not another storm!" If a storm was going to come in, now was definitely not the best time.

"I don't want there to be a storm!" Bucket cried. As if by command, the first crack of lightning sounded.

-Page Break-

Hiccup was frozen to the spot as he found himself face to face with a large Monstrous Nightmare. The large arena he was in very much resembled the one back on Berk, except it was about twice the size.

Hiccup gulped. If the Outcasts had beaten the Nightmare, it probably wouldn't be the happiest creature in the world. Then again, it was chained up, so Hiccup should be alright. _Should._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving," called Alvin from up above him, in what you could call the stands. Hiccup just stood still, hoping that the dragon wouldn't attack him out of instinct. He was stalling, though he didn't see how that would do any good. Alvin getting impatient, (no surprise there,) stomped down to the large fighting arena.

"Listen here, boy," he snapped threateningly when he was right by Hiccup. "You'd better get moving with showin' us how to train dragons, or you'll feel the consequences tonight. And you can be sure, you're village will all feel it when we take it over. It'll feel all the more painful.

"You'll never take over Berk," Hiccup growled, a sudden anger rising to his throat. "My father will beat you a thousand times over." He felt Alvin's rough fist collide with his face. The Outcast dragged him to what looked like a prison cell, slammed the door shut, and locked it. The metal must be very strong, or Alvin wouldn't take the risk of leaving him unbound, or in the same place as the dragons. That sure sunk him moral.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," he grumbled. "And just remember, boy, you brought this on yourself."

-Page Break-

Toothless growled in frustration. Not only had Hiccup's young friends not thought to take him with them, but Stoik had refused to take the Night Fury as well. Stupid humans. They probably thought they could get away with Hiccup on a ship. That would be far too slow. Toothless glared at his prosthetic tail in anger. _Why hadn't he kept the one Hiccup had given him for Snoggletog? _It would be a whole lot more useful now. _Wait a minute!_

Toothless had just remembered that Hiccup had made a copy, just in case. A copy of his tail, should the other one break. The dragon made a dash for the Blacksmith's, seeking out the one thing that could get him to Hiccup. It took a few minutes, but he finally found it in one of the many drawers holding sketches and models.

He dragged it out, and found himself with another problem. _How was he going to get it on?_

**Sorry for the short chapter. It seemed a lot longer on paper. Well, tell me how you like it and feel free to request POV's!**

**-Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know. I'm terrible. Please don't kill me. I'm going to try to start updating again, though maybe not as fast as you'd like. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I feel that my creative side has come back, now. So… many… reviews… O_o**

**Sunny Lighter: I couldn't agree more.**

**Matt: Chap. 6- Yup! Chap. 7- Exactly. Chap. 5- Really good idea! I just might use that.**

**KaliAnn: Thank you!**

**TheShadowTracker: Well, here it is!**

**Egyptprncssxox: Thanks for understanding.**

**imaginationflies: Thanks!**

**star7k: Thank you!**

**Risu-chan: Don't worry! It's back!**

**cute polar bear: Ok. Here ya go.**

**Doomsday Beam: Thank you, and don't worry. I wasn't planning on deleting it. This is my most popular story!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all my favorites, followers, and reviewers. And now! The one you've all been waiting for… Chapter 7!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter Seven

Snotlout was officially freaking out. This was NOT normal. And this was coming from a viking that lived with dragons. _Boom! Boom! _Heavy footsteps were making their way towards the frightened boy. Snotlout backed up, praying to Thor that this was just some nightmare and he would wake up any moment. Maybe he would teach Hookfang some new tricks. Or hit on Astrid some more. Who was he kidding? Snotlout ran for it. After bumping into no less than ten stone cold walls, he found himself outside of the cave. Snotlout raced back across the blue sand… and the golden sand for that matter, only to stop when he felt cold water lapping at his ankles. He heard a faint sound behind him. _That thing had followed him! _Snotlout closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly turned around.

-Page Break-

**Boom! **And there was the thunder. You couldn't have lightning without thunder now could you? Of course not. Astrid gripped her battle axe as another bolt struck across the sky. She could already feel the boat rocking, dangerously, and they weren't even in the storm yet. This just wasn't her week.

"Hang on tight!" she heard Stoik call. "And may Thor have mercy on you." Astrid looked around. Bucket was moaning and Mulch was trying to help him, Fishlegs was panicking, Gobber was bustling about, looking grim, and Ruff and Tuff were grinning for who knows why. So, pretty much the same as any day. She ran to the side of the boat and held on tight, just they entered the swirling mass of dust and cloud.

-Page Break-

Toothless ran around the village, a prosthetic tail in his mouth, practically begging people to help them. But, as usual, no one could understand him. Just the usual greetings of "Hello Toothless!" and "Get out of the way, Pesky Dragon!" After a few hours, a lot of begging, and, eventually, a whole lot of wrestling, the dragon was somehow able to slip the contraption on. In one great leap, Toothless was soaring.

-Page Break-

Hiccup was digging. The one thing Alvin had overlooked was the soft, dirt floors. The Outcast might be tough, but he wasn't very smart. Not caring if his fingernails got dirty or not, he got to work. If he had a few hours, Hiccup was going to use every second of them. He dug. And dug and dug and dug. Fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, Hiccup lost track of how long he had been digging. He was under the wall. He was passed the wall! Hiccup started to dig upwards. He kept digging and digging as more precious time floated away. Up and up and up and up and… was that sunlight? It was! Hiccup broke the surface of the Earth, just in time to hear his cell doors clanking loudly open. He heard angry shouts, and not knowing what else to do, he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

-Page Break-

Fishlegs was hanging on for dear life. He heard shouts as the small boat they were in was tossed and jostled by the ferocious waves. In a moment of pure terror, he felt himself being yanked from the boat. Yells from the others told him that it wasn't just him. Fishlegs held his breath as he hit the icy water. Gasping for air, he shoved his feet down, and surprisingly felt ground beneath them. He stood, panting, and saw Astrid and Gobber swimming next to him. That was the good news. The bad news: it was still storming, and there was no sign of the boat or the others.

**I know, pretty short, but I'm hoping to make them longer in the future. Thanks for hanging in there!**

**-Shadow**


End file.
